


Blindly in Love

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Divorce, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Prompt 26/10/12:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Blindly In Love<br/>(It can be a person blind, or just so in love that is blind to anything else)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindly in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [IsysSkeeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter) in the [HarryMort_Prompt_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarryMort_Prompt_Night) collection. 



> **Prompt by** IsysSkeeter
> 
>  **Spoiler:** If you don't know the HP books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairings:** HP/TMR, HP/LV
> 
>  **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Dark, Divorce, Slash, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
> 
>  **Nr words:** 976
> 
>  **Beta:**.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"

**_Harrymort Prompt_ ** **_Friday 26 October_ ** _– Blindly In Love_

_(It can be a person blind, or just so in love that is blind to anything else)_

* * *

Everything Tom wanted as a child was someone to be there for him, no matter what. That changed as he grew and matured. He learned that no one would come. Ever. He became Lord Voldemort. He became a better person. But even so he was lonely. So he got Nagini, his faithful pet Nagini.

He won. He had the Wizarding World in his hands. He was the ruler of the Magical Britain... even so there was still something missing and he couldn't quite understand what.

He had everything, what could be missing?

Voldemort strode down the Ministry as he walked to his officer. How could he have everything and still feel so lonely? So...

"Autch"

Voldemort looked down at the body that had just collided with his own and fallen to the floor. It was five years old boy. Voldemort looked around but didn't find anyone. Looking down at the boy again he found dark messy hair, which only could be a Potter, and the brightest green eyes looking back.

"I'm sorry." The boy said as he tried to stand.

Voldemort sneered and grabbed the boy's shoulder pulling him up.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Harry, sir." The boy said, offering his hand and Voldemort noticed that besides for the fact that the boy was offering the hand to his side, the boy had his eyes unfocused. "Harry Potter."

Voldemort lowered down and looked to the boy, to his babyish face, to his simple smile, to his lack of pain face... Voldemort grabbed the hand in his.

"Nice to meet you young Harry. I'm Tom."

He wasn't sure why he told the boy that name. But he couldn't go back now. The boy frowned confused, tilting his head to the side innocently.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tom." The boy said, before he grabbed a bag from his pocket. "Sir do you know where is the Auror office? My father forgot his lunch and my mum told me to give it to him but... I can't seem to find it."

Even after ten years later Voldemort had yet to understand why he had been so lenient with the boy. Maybe the boy remembered him of a part of him that had died a long time ago? Maybe he wanted to protect that side of him. Maybe not...

There was a knock on the door and Voldemort looked up to see Head Auror Potter entering, a teen walking behind him.

"You wanted to see me sir?" the Head Auror and lord of his family asked.

The man had raised his son on his own. Lily Potter and him had had an huge argument and the two had ended up breaking up, the woman leaving Britain. Apparently they had argued because Miss Evans had sent young blind Harry on his own to give Lord Potter his meal...

"Lord Potter, yes, I did." Voldemort noticed as young Harry's head moved to him, his face morphing into one of recognition. It was the first time young Harry saw him... or heard him, as Voldemort, the Magical Ruler. He had met him a few times as he grew, but it had always been Tom and always when the two were alone. "You received my letter, I suppose."

Head Auror Potter palled drastically.

"Yes sir, I did." The man said steadily.

"And this must be young Harry."

"Yes sir, this is my son Harry."

Voldemort turned to Harry whose face was one of confounded.

"Harry would you approach me? Five steps to your left and 10 forward."

The teen obeyed and approached walking around the minister desk. Voldemort could see Lord Potter tense, but the man didn't dare to comment. After all Voldemort was not known for being a lenient person.

"Did your father tell you what my letter spoke about, young Harry?"

"No sir." The fifteen Harry answered, but Voldemort knew that the boy's mind was making the connection. Seeing that 'Tom' had told Harry, on their last encounter, that he would ask his father Harry's hand in marriage. Harry had told him that his father would never accept it. That...

"I sent him a formal marriage proposal between his son, Harry James Potter that it's you, and me."

"I see..."

Voldemort smirked at the little innuendo.

"That's why you are here today with your father. Even if your father is your lord and mentor the laws specifically state that only the one being proposed can accept or decline the proposal. What means that it's your choice."

"I..." Voldemort looked to those unseeing green eyes, so bring yet so... dead. "Accept." Voldemort smirked wider. "Under the circumstances that I will be courted and that my family and friends will be protected."

"It's a deal." Voldemort agreed easily.

It was easy to agree to anything this boy asked. It always had been, even when he had been a child. The boy smiled and leaned forward letting his lips look for Voldemort's ones, who helped him kissing him back. It was a mere touch of lips but it had been there and Voldemort watched as Harry turned around and happily approached his father leaving with the man. It hadn't been his intention to court the boy as he grew up, but it had happened and this blindly love that the boy felt for him was perfect. He didn't care what anyone else thought. That a monster like him didn't deserve someone like him, because Voldemort knew that he didn't deserve. But Harry had just find out that his Tom was the Voldemort that terrorized the whole wizarding world and still had accepted him and kissed him. Voldemort couldn't wait to actually marry him to have him in his house forever. He finally had someone who wanted him and loved him and was too blind to see the darkness in him. It was just perfect.

**The End!**

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
